


Alarms

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Exasperated David Rose, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), Soft Kisses Prompts, domestic husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: “David.” Patrick uncrosses his arms from his chest and strides over to him. “I know you’re grumpy--”David narrows his eyes.“Okay, not the right word. Tired,” Patrick corrects himself, “but we’ll get this straightened out, grab something from the café and then we’ll go back to bed. I promise you don’t have to get up until dinner if that makes you happy.”--48. One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Alarms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brighterthansunshine91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighterthansunshine91/gifts).



> Written for [@brighter-than-sunshine](brighter-than-sunshine) for the 50 Kisses prompts.

“I still don’t understand why you’re pouting about it.”

“Because the alarm went off at eight in the morning. At the store. On our day off.”

David is emphasizing each point by smacking the side of his hand into his other palm, and Patrick...well Patrick’s just ogling at him with his big brown eyes.

“Hey, but at least we know the alarm works, right?”

David, with his hands up in the air, gawks at his husband. “Because a fucking _shelf_ fell off its hinges! That’s a total waste of an alarm!”

Patrick shakes his head from where he’s stationed by their “burglar;” the white ladder they used as a shelving unit in their window was now on the floor alongside potted plants and soil that had been scattered everywhere amid the collapse. One of the legs had snapped about halfway up and caused the mess.

They were dragged from sleep early in the morning when both of their phones had started blaring, signaling the alarm had been set off at the store. While David’s anxiety heightened little by little on the short drive over, Patrick was on the phone with the alarm company.

When they walked up and saw the mess from outside the store, David had nearly shrieked. Patrick, however, assured the representative on the other end that there was no need to call the local police, and hung up.

He then laughed _immediately,_ much to David’s chagrin.

“Well nothing exactly ‘fell off its hinges,’ David. One of the legs just broke.”

“Yes, and now we have to clean this all up!” David exclaims. “It’s Sunday!”

“David.” Patrick uncrosses his arms from his chest and strides over to him. “I know you’re grumpy--”

David narrows his eyes.

“Okay, not the right word. _Tired,”_ Patrick corrects himself, “but we’ll get this straightened out, grab something from the café and then we’ll go back to bed. I promise you don’t have to get up until dinner if that makes you happy.” He sets his hands on David’s arms, urging him to meet his eyes.

David does so, albeit stubbornly and briefly before rolling his eyes. “Fine,” he sighs.

“Good.” Patrick kisses his cheek and proceeds into the back to grab the broom.

David gives the mess a bitter look as if it personally wronged him - It did. It ruined his beauty sleep - and hoists himself up to sit at the cash. His grogginess has since worn-off, though he’s not one hundred percent alert, but he knows his hair is a flattened mess. Plus, he’s still in his pajamas. 

A sleep-rumpled Patrick is classified as cute, but David? Not so much. 

Patrick returns with the broom and a dustpan. He sets it aside upon seeing David sulking on the counter.

“Are you going to help me out?” He asks, stepping between his legs.

David ignores the question. “The alarms too sensitive,” he states.

“It’s too sensitive?” Patrick’s forehead wrinkles just slightly.

“Yes.” David braces his hands on his thighs. “It should sense _human_ movement, not a structure falling over.”

“I don’t know, I think the alarm did a pretty good job,” Patrick chides, a little teasing as he sets his hands on David’s knees. 

“It’s Schitt’s Creek,” David continues. “Stuff rarely happens here. Do we _really_ need such a crazy-sensitive system?”

Patrick doesn’t miss a beat. “What about that guy who tried to rob us? The one you and Stevie gave half our inventory to.”

“So that wasn’t half our inventory,” David holds up a finger, “and we were in a state of shock.”

“You gave the guy wine and tapenade.”

David makes a noise somewhere deep in his throat. “I’m just asking for one that won’t make me get up before ten on a Sunday unless absolutely necessary.”

“I think the system works just fine. It was worth getting and we’re not changing it, so gold stars all around.”

“Oh, so are you gonna run off with the alarm system people then?” David arcs a brow. “Maybe that rep you were talking to earlier?”

Patrick shakes his head. “David, you’re literally talking about an _alarm system_ here.”

He starts to smirk a little, unable to suppress the smile breaking through his pursed lips. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m aware how ridiculous that sounds, but it’s still early and keep in mind that I haven’t had any coffee yet. Please do not hold me accountable for the weird things I say.”

“Eh, too late.”

Patrick leans in closer. He stands slightly on his tiptoes, just enough so they’re eye-level, and presses a kiss to David’s lips.

David giggles, the annoyance of the earlier events slipping from his mind momentarily. Patrick’s lips are soft against his, his stubble scratching David’s upper lip since he hadn’t shaved yet today. 

When the moment of quiet bliss is cut short by Patrick stepping away, he nearly drifts off the counter.

“The sooner we’re done, the sooner you can go back to bed,” Patrick says, taking the brook and making his way across the floor.

David slides down. “Fine, fine,” he says, beginning to collect the metal pots on the floor. “I’ll give you...thirty minutes before I start to complain about the lack of caffeine in my body.”

Patrick doesn’t even look up at him. He just sweeps with a smile and says, “That’s the spirit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
